


Tony's Sins, and Virtues

by ahsim_ynnad



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsim_ynnad/pseuds/ahsim_ynnad
Summary: What the title says- ish-NO LONGER CONTINUING- unless i'm bored- I'll pick it up then





	1. His Sins

He could blame Howard, he could blame his mother, hell he could blame the world for making him who he was. After all people make their own demons, and according to the press he was the devil himself...

Point is he really could point the finger at everyone else, but that wouldn't do much, because it doesn't really matter, this is who he was.

~~~~~~

LUST

Tony was an attractive man, everyone and their mother knew this, and if he used his looks to get things, so be it, if he used them to get into bed with a very menacing reporter, they were both consenting adults, it was fine.

But he wasn't always an adult, his first time he was maybe twelve or thirteen, and an older student pushed him, and what was he going to do? Chicken out and let her tell everyone that he was- what gay? well he could careless, but it really didn't matter to him, he was young and stupid and just went with it.

"You've done this before?" They would ask, trying to feel special, and he would grin up at them, and chuckle.

"Not my first rodeo." Some would get mad, insulted, offend, belittled, and run off, e'd just go find another woman, not like it mattered, it was just sex. But some would encourage him to proceed, giggle, blush, smirk and continue, he was fine either way. It was just sex.

 

~~~~~~

GLUTTONY

Ok, he might have been an alcoholic from an early age. But if he could argue for a moment- which he will, who wasn't? Especially in college! God everyone drank, probably not excessively like he did, but- ok, whatever he had it under control.

He'd drink when his mother wouldn't return any of his calls, he'd drink when Rhodey graduated and left him at MIT but he wouldn't cry, he refused.

He drank more than his stomach could bare the night he got the call about his parents accident. He drank until he forgot what happened, which wasn't that hard since he could easily chug a bottle. He woke up with Rhodey yelling in his ear, he fell back asleep with an empty bottle in his hand after Rhodey left again.

He didn't just drink to avoid the childish tears, he drank to relieve himself of the responsibility that was placed on his shoulders, he drank to forget all of the meetings in the coming mornings, and soon enough he drank because it was there.

He'd party and drink the most there, or probably not he never kept track..

~~~~~~

GREED

His Fa- Howard would by shiny things, many cars, many suits, many shoes, everything he had in abundance. Tony followed in his steps, because it was natural, he had the money for it, it wasn't like it was going to dent his wallet.

He'd buy many things, but never use have of them, call him materialistic, he could care less.

"Mr.Stark, you already-"

"So, if the old man gets it, we won't be able to deal in Japan, and I don't know about you.. whatever your name is-"

"Kritsen-"

"Yea, but I like take my trips there, gives me an excuse to drink Sake." Tony said and walked towards his office, where he was suppose to be hours ago, but he woke up late due to a hangover.

~~~~~~

SLOTH

He wasn't lazy, though Howard would yell at him for being lazy, for slacking, and claimed him to be 'good-for-nothing'.

He wasn't he had work all his life. As a kid to try and win Howard's approval, it was stupid in hindsight, but he tried, he'd sit up for hours on end trying to get his creations to work, only to find out it wasn't good enough, or not what the world needed.

Sure he didn't use his talents for anything other than his profit. Or the company's but he wasn't lazy, just 'a selfish asshole who did nothing but massacre millions'.

'Merchant of Death' he was called, and he sat idly by, even coined the term. He probably shouldn't have, but it was done.

~~~~~~

WRATH

He wasn't an angry man, he thought of himself... not peaceful- but he didn't have time to waste on meetings, that didn't really matter, he also didn't have time for dimwitted people who's only job was to harass him and try to provoke him.

So what if he punched and threw shit at them, it's literally what they're asking for!

"-Anniversary of your parents death- will you mourn them this year-" Tony turned around quickly, maybe he shouldn't have, maybe he shouldn't have drank half a bottle before leaving to the tower, but he knew this asshole shouldn't have even opened his mouth.

So he punched him, he had more them enough money to afford getting sued.

~~~~~~

ENVY

As a kid Tony was obsessed with Captain America, how could he not? It was all Howard talked about, it was all he was compared too... But a kid could only love something that it was compared to for so long, and he grew to envy the damn man, then in his later years, down right resent.

How was he suppose to beat 'Mr. I Do Everything Right' in Howard's eyes? 

Steve wasn't the problem, eventually it was Howard he envied, the way he brought up the damn company. Fucking asshole. Tony would do it better.

~~~~~~

PRIDE

Tony had his name on the side of buildings, and he was proud, he may not have start SI, but he sure as hell made it times better, with the help of some individuals.

~~~~~~


	2. Cure

He was attacked by a missile, HIS own missile.

He should be dead, god he wished he was as the man dug in his chest, mangled his heart, the pain that erupted almost made him pass out, but the closest he could get was a state in and out of consciousness.

~~~~~~

DILIGENCE

First thing Tony did get out of the damn cave, deal with the terrorists in Yinsen's home town. Sure he should been at home, getting everything fixed, maybe he should have called the authorities, but he doubted that would ever change anything.

But he wasn't done there, he stopped the manufacturing of weapons, like hell was he going to allow his weapon affect another person. He'd be irresponsible, he'd seen first hand how badly they affected many people lives, he's be blind not to.

~~~~~~

CHASITY

People think that he'd never turn down a lady, especially one willing to go to bed with him, but had, a million times.

But he's never rejected everyone of them, not for one woman. He'd trying dating, but man did that getting boring, but for Pepper, he could, he could turn down everything model he'd slept with, he'd fight them all off.

Pepper was worth it. He knew he wouldn't waste his time, sure he'd look around, he was human! Sue him, but he only stayed with Pepper, and sure it hurt a bit when Pepper was very surprised, but he stuck to her, even as Rhodey and her teased him.

HE was a new man, well, now that he wasn't' dying from that poison.

~~~~~~~

PATIENCES


End file.
